SenraNaruto Kagura: Crimson Leaf Renegades
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Itachi, after realizing how corrupt Konohagakure is, takes Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten with him on a journey to outside the Elemental Countries. After picking up Kin Tsuchi and Karin along the way, they live as renegades for a few years before discovering the hideout of the Homura Crimson Squad. Deciding to live with them, the six Elemental Shinobi are unaware that chaos has begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** In this Naruto/Senran Kagura crossover, Itachi Uchiha saw how corrupt Konohagakure was and decided to take matters into his own hands. Taking Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten into his care, Itachi resolves to fight against his home village and mold his own path.

 **Pairings:** Itachi x Harem, Naruto x Harem.

 **-Itachi's Harem-**

 **From Senran Kagura:** Ryouki, Renka, Imu, Daidouji, Suzune (Rin), Miyabi

 **From Naruto:** Anko, Konan, Shizune

 **-Naruto's Harem-**

 **From Senran Kagura:** Asuka, Yomi, Hibari, Yagyu, Ikaruga, Homura, Mirai, Haruka, Hikage, Katsuragi, Ryouna, Ryoubi, Murasaki, Yumi, Murakumo, Shiki, Yozakura, Minori, Hanabi, Kafuru.

 **From Naruto:** Hinata, Tenten, Kiyomi (Yang Kyuubi), Temari, Karin, Tayuya, Kin

* * *

Itachi looked at the small nine-year old child that was Naruto Uzumaki and saw the many bruises that were on his body as the host of the Nine-Tailed Fox recovered in his apartment. Fully aware that the Hokage was not doing anything to stop the abuse, Itachi saw fit to leap into the boy's apartment and looked around before sitting in a chair.

"Do you desire recognition for who you are?" Itachi asked the blond boy.

Naruto looked around himself and saw Itachi before asking, "Who are you?"

"Answer my question and I will answer yours. Now then, do you desire recognition for who you are?"

"Yes, I desire recognition for who I am. You seem different from the other people. Everyone else calls me the demon fox, but you haven't done that yet."

"I am Itachi Uchiha. The Hokage apparently has done nothing to stop the village's people from abusing you. That abuse shall end now. I shall train you in the arts of the shinobi in the stead of the village's academy. First off, we will practice the Shadow Clone Jutsu and then progress to the Henge art. Before that though, I must find two more people that will train under me along with you. One person can only do so much with their chakra before exhausting themselves, after all. Do you know someone who could possibly train with us, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and whispered into Itachi's ear. After pulling his head back, Naruto heard Itachi say, "Yes, she will do quite nicely. Hinata Hyuuga will be an excellent member. I will need to seek out the third member on my own, so whenever you meet Hinata, tell her to meet with you at the Hokage Monument at 20:00 hours in five days. It will be then that I shall arrive with our third member."

Itachi then disappeared to search for the third member of the team. Itachi didn't want Ino, Shikamaru, or Choji since it would mess up the Ino-Shika-Cho team and Neji was out of the question since he did not like Hinata. Rock Lee had no talent for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and as such would be a liability while Shino was an odd guy who had a bug swarm living inside of him, plus Itachi couldn't figure him out. Haruno Sakura, in Itachi's eyes, was completely useless and Kiba was too loyal to Konoha. Itachi didn't want Sasuke to be dragged into this and as such he found the perfect candidate for the third member when he scouted out Tenten on Day Four.

Itachi had arrived when she was almost done practicing a basic Genjutsu technique on a training dummy. He knew that it was rather mediocre, but he then saw her create a storage seal before storing the dummy inside it and knew that she would be a valuable asset to the team. Entering her field of vision, Itachi then said to the kunoichi, "Very impressive, Tenten. Do you seek to become recognized?"

"Yes, whoever you are."

"Well then, follow me to the Hokage Monument tomorrow, you will meet your teammates there at 20:00 hours." Itachi said before leaving to stock up on things that would undoubtedly help the new team that he was forming. A lot of it was basic things for civilians such as water canteens and food, but some of the stuff included scrolls containing techniques and weapons. Once he felt he and his team were ready, he met them on top of the Hokage Monument at the designated time on Day Five.

"Okay then, let's start by introducing ourselves. First up, the. . . Jinchuuriki, is it? I don't really know and I don't like to use the term anyway, so how about if Naruto goes first?" Itachi said.

Naruto nodded and said, "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like eating ramen and I dislike it whenever people chase me around before trying to and sometimes actually beating me up. The Third Hokage didn't want you all to know this about me, but my father was the Fourth Hokage, the Yondaime as people called him. Now who else wants to introduce themselves?"

The only sound that was heard was the chirping of crickets until Hinata suddenly said, "W-Well, my n-name's H- Hinata Hyuga. I like Naruto and I dislike anyone who hurts Naruto. My dream is to eventually marry Naruto and raise a family with him."

Hinata stepped back and then Tenten introduced herself quickly. After doing that, Itachi said, "As you all probably know, I am Itachi Uchiha. I dislike anyone who badmouths poeple that have. . . Chakra Beasts sealed inside them." Itachi said that with an awkward pause before he said 'Chakra Beast' since he really didn't want to say Jinchuuriki. Itachi continued, "Anyways, I like very few things. One of those things is pulling random shenanigans that make those civilian council idiots shit themselves for what they do to Naruto indirectly. My original dream was to ensure that Konoha was peaceful, but seeing things now has caused that goal to change. I now desire to forge a path for those who do not want a stagnant world."

Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten silently agreed that Konoha was utter shit right now. "Be aware that by following me, the three of you will be branded as renegades. Naruto, I know that you like ramen but where I plan to lead you and the others is a location where ramen is really expensive. Are you sure that you want to follow my 'Path of the Shinobi' as someone would say?" Itachi said.

"I fully understand, but the village has mistreated me for far too long. Even if it means sacrificing ramen, I will become a Shinobi! Believe it!" Naruto stated.

"Hinata, you fully know that by following me your clan will disown you and attempt to seal your eyes. Do you still plan to train under my guidance?"

"My heart shall not waver. I understand that and I will kill anyone who tries to seal my Byakugan!" Hinata stated.

"Very good. We will have to leave soon. A package that I delivered should reach its destination soon. It will activate any minute now."

A crow flew through an open window into the Hokage's office and then henged into a Shadow Clone of an ANBU member that quickly left the office and headed for the Barrier Chamber's upper level. Once inside, it exploded violently and caused the Sensing Barrier to start showing multiple unauthorized presences entering the village in a wide area.

"What the!? Detecting multiple intruders entering the village from various directions!" a member of the Barrier Team shouted.

"Interception Team, spread out and stop the intruders at the sites!" another member of the Barrier Team barked.

The Interception Division immediately sprang to action. Their members spread out and went for various access sites where the barrier was apparently being breached. They were completely unaware that Itachi, Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata were already at the village gates as none of the false signals pinged at the gates to Konohagakure. Their way out went unannounced to the Barrier as the Hokage entered the Barrier Chamber and asked, "What is the meaning of this? Why have the intruders not been caught yet!?"

Anko came in and said, "Something's wrong, Sarutobi-sama! I'll look into it!" She then went into a trance of sorts that lasted a couple of minutes and when it ended she said, "The Sensing Sphere is being jammed by Chakra signatures mimicking unauthorized attempts to get inside! We need to dispel the Sensing Sphere and then get it back up quickly!"

"Have you identified tha culprit?"

"It. . . it was Itachi's Chakra that was jamming our Sensing Sphere. I don't know why he's doing this, but we need to confront him and find out why."

The Sensing Sphere was dispelled and after a ten second period it was brought back up and completely normal. An ANBU Black Ops team was sent out to find Itachi, but they didn't find him anywhere within the village walls. The team came back and said, "Sandaime-sama, we were unable to find Uchiha Itachi anywhere inside the village. We also could not find Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, or Tenten."

"Send a team out and search for them! If we don't keep an eye on the Demon Fox's Jinchuuriki, only heaven knows what may happen! As for Itachi, we may need to consider him a missing-nin. Orders are to capture him in if reasonably possible." Hiruzen stated.

Meanwhile with Orochimaru, he and Team Dosu were waiting near a crossroad and were preparing to attack. Orochimaru whispered, "The target is coming into view. Dosu, Zaku, Kin, are the three of you ready?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sensei." Dosu and Zaku whispered while Kin shook her head in agreement. Orochimaru saw a group of traveling merchants come into view and he then whispered, "Now!"

Dosu and Zaku immediately went out and gutted the merchants with a pair of wakizashi while Kin kept an eye out for anyone that might interfere. Dosu and Zaku then looted the bodies and then Dosu said, "We've nailed the merchant group. Now what?"

"Kin has gone silent but we don't need to worry about her. Head back into hiding." Orochimaru stated, noticing that Kin had disappeared. At a nearby makeshift camp, Itachi looked at the stars and said, "The stars are telling me that Konoha is searching for us. We need to move now."

"Oh well. That just means we'll have to continue on for another thirty minutes." Tenten said before Hinata used a basic water jutsu that Itachi taught her earlier on the campfire, putting it out. After the fire was out, the four renegades immediately scrambled and left.

* * *

-Land of Snow, unknown area-

'Those Konoha-nin can eat shit as far as I'm concerned!' Karin thought as she evaded a patrol of Konoha Chunin that were walking down the street of the city by going into a dark alleyway. She eventually came to another street and stopped at an apartment that was closed at the moment. She felt herself falling under a sleep jutsu and resisted long enough to notice that it wasn't a Konoha-nin but an unidentified figure that wore a hood over its head accompanied by another hooded figure who was using the jutsu before falling asleep. The unknown ninja pulled the hood off and revealed itself to be Itachi before he said, "Naruto, you might want to take a look at this girl. She looks around your age and has red hair."

The second figure leapt next to the sleping girl and looked at her before it asked, "Itachi-sensei, shall we take her with us? Shinobi from multiple countries, not just Konoha-nin, were searching for her."

"We will take her with us, Naruto. I'll worry about her background later. Like with the Sound-nin from at the border, Konoha is after her for no clear reason." Itachi said before putting his hood back on and leaving, with Naruto following him with a sleeping Karin in tow.

-Seven years later, Japanese wilderness-

Itachi and the five other people with him stopped in front of a cave that looked like a hole on the side of a large cliff. Itachi surveyed the surrounding area and confirmed that nobody was following them before entering the cave and motioning for Naruto, Hinata, Karin, Tenten, and Kin to come inside the cave with him.

Naruto Uzumaki, having been on the run with Itachi for seven years, was no longer the same mischievous boy that Konoha hated. He was now a serious Shinobi who never went into battle without a plan ready. Having mastered the Wind Release, Naruto's Taijutsu prowess has strengthened considerably. He still wears his bright orange jumpsuit, which was modified to fit his larger body, whenever he used a Shinobi Transformation. Wearing dark grey pants and a shirt that had the Kanji for 'Fox Warrior' on its back in addition to the geta on his feet for his casual wear, Naruto was not someone you wanted to mess with. With Itachi's assistance, Naruto was also able to tame the Kyuubi's Yang Chakra, which manifested itself in Naruto's mind as a fox-woman named Kiyomi.

The cave looked like people had been living inside it recently since there were things such as chairs, tables, and even a computer inside. The one person inside the cave, asleep due to a Genjutsu that Itachi undoubtedly used, was a girl with black hair and she wore a black, white, and dark teal frilled dress and bonnet in addition to black dress shoes and white stockings. The girl also had a black eye-patch with red tomoe over her left eye.

"Who is she, Itachi-sensei?" Kin, Tenten, Hinata, and Karin asked.

"I don't know, but considering that several people live in here I would say that her friends will tell us about her when they come back." Itachi said as he spied four girls coming back inside with an angry look on their eyes.

One of them, a girl who wore a white shirt and blue jeans who brandished six katanas as claws, said, "The six of you, were you sent by the Hebijo Clandenstine Girls Academy to eliminate us?"

Itachi turned around to face the girl that spoke and answered, "No, until you mentioned it we never heard about Hejibo. I am Itachi Uchiha, a man whose name means absolutely nothing in this land."

Naruto, Hinata, Karin, Tenten, and Kin also introduced themselves and they learned that the girl that spoke to them was Homura and her three friends accompanying her were Hikage, Yomi, and Haruka while the girl who was asleep due to Itachi's jutsu was Mirai. Homura explained that the names were code-names that they used to avoid any chance of family being used against the Shinobi of this country.

 **"The path of the Shinobi has only begun. It will become much harder from here on out."**


	2. Sneak peek to Chapter 2

**A/N: To all the registered users who sent me bad reviews for this story, I have two words for you** **.**

 **My two words are: FUCK YOU.**

 **If that wasn't bad enough for you, you guys are now on my blacklist. As it so happens, I am a Tyrant race demon. Tyrants are chaotic in terms of alignment and Chaos is pretty much 'rape, pillage, and burn anything weaker than yourself.' In any case, if you don't like the story then don't read it. Also, I received word that people are writing this off as a typical harem story. My response is: Demons are about to get unleashed next chapter.  
**

* * *

"That was annoying as hell." Itachi said as he looked over a pile of several dead Hebijo Greater Shinobi.

The bear assassin who lead the assassination force was speechless. An entire team of Greater Shinobi had been destroyed by a single person without taking a single scratch and he merely commented that it was annoying. Uttering an angry bear cry, the bear assassin began to roll and then charged at Itachi, who simply dodged the attack before using a water jutsu on the bear assassin. This staggered it but it was not defeated yet so Itachi simply pulled a wakizashi from out of nowhere and impaled the bear assassin on it.

Itachi then shunshined over to where Homura was fighting a group of five wolf assassins along with Hikage and dispatched the assassins with two kunai each.

"Whoa, that was close. Thanks for the assist, Itachi." Homura said, being exhausted from having to fight six bear assassins along with three Greater Shinobi earlier.

"I must become stronger." Hikage said emotionlessly.

With Naruto, he was in a fight with several Crow Assassins and Bear Assassins. While his recently-unlocked Wind affinity did help him move around and hit the enemies faster, he also had to gauge how fast he was going so that he didn't run into an enemy's attack. He took down a few Crow Assassins with several kunai after distracting them with a couple of shuriken. After that was done, he took out a Bear Assassion by slashing it in half with a katana.

At this point, Naruto had a strange symbol appear on his right cheek and it emitted light before Naruto transformed into a red-skinned Oni. He could still feel the Kyuubi inside of him, but his own demonic power allowed him to stop a Bear Assassin from punching him in the face and then subsequently rip the Shinobi's arm off before beating it to death.


End file.
